


Спасительница

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лемрина вытаскивает Слейна из тюрьмы, но это только начало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасительница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015
> 
> Cold - Feel It In Your Heart
> 
> Бета Jackie.

Это ее новый костюм, ее новые ноги, с помощью которых она спасет Слейна. Лемрина закрывает глаза, и лицо ее становится мечтательным; она раз за разом проводит ладонью по материалу костюма, разработанного специально для нее. Неожиданным образом появились плюсы от ее происхождения — сочувствующие ей (кошмарное слово, ужасное слово, послать бы их с их сочувствием!..) Орбитальные Рыцари, не поддерживающие мир с Землей и отбившие ее у Альянса для того, чтобы сделать ее ядром оппозиции нынешнему правлению Ассейлам, преподнесли ей роскошный подарок. Они дали принцессе Лемрине ноги, а она должна была помочь им убрать нынешнюю императрицу. Почти равноценный обмен, и Лемрина согласна. Ноги нужны ей не для нового витка восстания. Ноги нужны ей для того, чтобы спасти одного-единственного человека.

Это было трудно, но им удалось узнать, где держат опального графа Троярда. Его постоянно перевозят с места на место, но им удалось заставить водителя машины, в которой его повезут в другую тюрьму, сотрудничать. Во все времена одно и то же является рычагом управления людьми: страх и деньги. Кнут и пряник в разных сочетаниях, и вот этот человек, которого Лемрина никогда не видела и вряд ли увидит, формально станет спасителем Слейна — на секунды, пока поворачивается архаичный замок в архаичном ключе, и прикладывается рука к сенсорной панели, и палец его вводит код, и только после всех этих манипуляций Лемрина вытащит Слейна из этого ограниченного пространства, этой клетки, на которую обрекла его императрица Ассейлам.

Лемрина ненавидит свое кресло, ненавидит свои неподвижные ноги, но теперь все станет иначе. Многое можно изменить, если сочетать ожидание и усилия, а Лемрина так долго ждала...

Костюм подобен второй коже, и Лемрина, затаив дыхание, раз за разом делает шаги по маленькой комнате. Она готова, она способна, она выдержит. Ее новые ноги превосходят во много раз ноги обычных людей. Они быстрее, сильнее, выносливее, и, может быть, благодаря им Слейн посмотрит на нее по-другому. Она не хуже сестры, и она спасет его; быть может, нужно будет подождать, но разве это смертельно?

За эти десять месяцев Лемрина почти срослась со своим костюмом. Она научилась стрелять, научилась убивать. Она научится чему угодно, потому что ей нужно вырвать Слейна из цепких пальцев сестры.

Она старается не думать о том, что со Слейном могло случиться непоправимое. Может, его держат в другом месте. Может, он давно мертв, или стал калекой. Может, им специально дали неверную информацию, а водитель на самом деле заманивает их в ловушку. Лемрина готова к любому столкновению с реальностью. Ну, или думает, что готова. Если Слейн болен — она вылечит его, а если он калека, то можно создать еще один костюм. Все можно исправить, кроме смерти.

Неважно, сколько человек умрет. Они мешают ей добраться до Слейна, они — преграда, и Лемрина не чувствует жалости или сожаления, стреляя в охранников. Ей кажется, что их слишком мало. Ей кажется, что они умирают слишком быстро. Ей кажется, что это все-таки ловушка, но сидеть в бездействии невозможно. Она ждала так долго, и она не может остановиться сейчас.  
Последний охранник дрожащими пальцами вводит код, и она обещает не убивать его, хоть он и так долго не протянет: слишком много крови вытекло из его ран. Его окровавленная ладонь сползает с сенсорной панели; это почти конец. Дверь открывается, и Лемрина видит Слейна. Аварийное освещение искажает черты его лица, и на секунду Лемрине кажется, что это совсем другой человек.

Он сидит, привалившись к стене, и на лице его черная повязка, и Лемрина, испугавшись, подбегает к нему и резко срывает эту мерзкую ткань. Слейн моргает, мутный взгляд его зеленых глаз медленно ползет по лицу Лемрины и по ее костюму. Его перевозят в одурманенном состоянии, и поэтому он не удивляется, и даже не меняет позы: происходящее вокруг его, кажется, вовсе не трогает. Он не здесь, и все это — не с ним. Он не узнает Лемрину и не понимает, как близок он к свободе. Но это временно, это пройдет — это Лемрина лихорадочно шепчет, нервно гладя его ладонью по щеке в неожиданном приступе смелости.  
Кто-то снаружи кричит, что засек приближающийся патруль Альянса, и Лемрина тотчас отдергивает руку. Время еще не пришло. И может не прийти вовсе, но мысли об этом отдают невероятной горечью.

— Ты можешь идти? — почти кричит Лемрина: времени, отведенного планом на побег, пугающе мало. Она трясет его за плечи, и Слейн заторможено кивает. Она перебрасывает неожиданно худую руку Слейна через свое плечо: ее сил хватит, чтобы вытащить его отсюда. Они слишком долго планировали все это, и потерпеть неудачу подобно смерти.

Слейн едва переставляет ноги, и Лемрину на секунду острой иглой колет отчаяние. Что, если... Слейн что-то бормочет, и ей кажется, что он пытается произнести ее имя. Лемрина запрещает себе думать о том, что его могли сломать, что он никогда не покинет мир грез. Все изменится, все не может быть прежним, она ведь так старалась…

Плечо вспыхивает невероятной болью, и Лемрина вскрикивает, упав на колени. Растрепавшиеся волосы падают ей на лицо, но она видит, что охранник, которого она слишком рано посчитала умирающим, целится в нее из пистолета. Она не успевает испугаться смерти, нет; Лемрина не хочет умирать потому, что кроме нее никто уже не успеет вывести Слейна из мобильной тюрьмы. Руки у охранника дрожат, но, если он нажмет на курок, Лемрина наверняка умрет: она не успеет увернуться, и ей некуда бежать. Ее не подводят ноги, ее подводят обстоятельства. Рядом Слейн пытается встать, и Лемрина видит, как охранник поднимает руку с пистолетом, видя приоритетную цель. Время сжимается, и Лемрина, нашарив на поясе кобуру с пистолетом, резко выдергивает оружие. Она не может промахнуться, нет, но все равно почти промахивается. Охранник все же спустил курок, но пуля срикошетила, попав в пульт управления. Еще один выстрел он сделать уже не смог: пуля Лемрины разворотила его лицо. Из-за резкого движения боль в плече вспыхнула с такой силой, что у Лемрины потемнело в глазах. Нет, нельзя терять сознание, нельзя оставаться здесь навсегда. Она видит, как Слейн неловко пытается встать, и это придает ей сил для того, чтобы вколоть себе инъекцию обезболивающего. Спустя секунды она уже не чувствует боли, как и плеча, и руки, но это неважно. Все, что имеет значение — так это то, что они наконец идут к машине, которая спасет их обоих.

Дорога полна ухабов, и Слейн то и дело наваливается на нее; Лемрина не против. Пока они едут, Лемрина не думает ни о ране, ни о том, что будет дальше. Она видит, как Слейн время от времени неосознанно облизывает губы, и в ее мыслях ничего, кроме него, нет.

Их база находится глубоко под землей, и их не обнаружат здесь. У них получилось, и Лемрина боится того, что все это на самом деле — один из множества ее снов. Но Слейн рядом кашляет, понемногу приходя в себя, и Лемрина знает, что ответит ему на вопрос о том, зачем она его спасла.

Она не загадывает далеко. Она держит Слейна Троярда за руку, и все остальное неважно: вечная погоня, вечные поиски, вечное все. Она привыкла, и все это — только начало.


End file.
